


Złodzieje krwi

by emilya26



Series: Witcher Modern AU [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detectives, Novigrad (The Witcher), OC, Other, jaskier is bisexual
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilya26/pseuds/emilya26
Summary: Ulice wielkiego miasta Novigrad zaczynają nękać ataki wampirów, sprawiając, że nikt nie może czuć się bezpiecznie. Dlatego policja postanawia zatrudnić specjalistę od potworów, Geralta Riva, który razem ze swoim przyjacielem Jaskrem uzbrojonym w gitarę oraz czarodziejką-feministką Yennefer zamierzają odkryć, kto za tym wszystkim stoi.Modern AU
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Other(s)
Series: Witcher Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588798
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Złodzieje krwi

Odczuwał głód. Było to jedyne, co do niego trafiało. Widział ludzi plączących się dookoła. Rozmawiających, śmiejących się… niczym on niegdyś. 

Przechodził między wieżowcami Novigradu, a mimo deszczu widział wszystko bardzo dokładnie. Słyszał każdy szmer, każde uderzenie kropli o chodnik, a to wszystko wydawało się być jakimś koszmarem. 

Wcześniej myślał, że wytrwa. Przecież bez krwi spędzał długie dni, a jednak teraz… czuł jak powoli tracił kontrolę. Jego paznokcie zaczynały wydłużać się w pazury. Zęby, zwykle takie same jak u ludzi, zmieniały się w długie kły. Twarz z przystojnej przekształciła się w zwierzęcą, brzydką, a oczy płonęły dzikim blaskiem. 

Rzucił się w jeden z zaułków, schował się za śmietnikami. Zdjął kaptur przemokniętej bluzy z głowy, odsłaniając całkowicie przemienioną twarz. 

— Nie… nie mogę. Nie mogę — powtarzał sobie, zaciskając pięści, gdy nagle ujrzał śpiącego pod dachem bezdomnego.

Był młody. Zbyt młody na bycie w tym stanie. Przykryty kurtką i jakimś zmechaconym kocem, jasnowłosy. Elf. To już wiadomo, czemu musiał zamieszkać na ulicy. 

Głód zwiększył się jeszcze bardziej. Słyszał jak w żyłach chłopaka płynie krew. Zapewne słodka, świeża… Dochodził do tego zapach. Tak… krew było czuć z daleka. 

Zamknął oczy, ale nic to nie dało. Wręcz przeciwnie. Mimo woli zaczął poruszać się w stronę elfa, który nawet się nie zbudził. Jego pazury wydłużyły się jeszcze bardziej, a z wysuniętych już kłów skapnęła kropla śliny. 

— P-przepraszam — zająknął się zanim zmienił się w zwierzę i zaatakował. 

***

— Wiesz, trochę to słabe. Nie twierdzę, że potwory nie są szkodnikami, ale żeby je od razu tak tępić? To jak mordowanie zwierząt chyba. Nie mówię o tobie, no ale nie uważasz, że to trochę mało ekologiczne? 

Geralt westchnął. Pytania Jaskra zaczynały już go męczyć. Podczas pracy zwykle z nikim nie rozmawiał. Profesjonalnie łapał potwory i potem wywoził je do rezerwatów lub jeśli trzeba było na policję. Jednak oczywiście jego przyjaciel, muzyk o wdzięcznej ksywce musiał razem z nim wybrać się spod Cintry aż pod Novigrad. 

— A myślisz, że dlaczego to robię w ten sposób? Jasne, że nie chcę zabijać. Konserwatywni wiedźmini uważają oczywiście inaczej i mogą. Ja robię po swojemu — odpowiedział Geralt. 

Jaskier włożył dłonie do kieszeni dżinsów, trochę zmarznięty. Wiedźmin powiedział mu wcześniej, że może być chłodno i żeby założył sweter pod kurtkę ze sztucznej skóry, ale jak zwykle nie został wysłuchany. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało, by jego przyjaciel zachorował na grypę i musiał leżeć w motelu. Chociaż wtedy można było wyciszyć telefon i nie odbierać od niego ciągłych narzekań. 

— Ale uważam, że jakieś prawo powinno być wprowadzone w tej sprawie — odparł Jaskier po chwili. — Potwory też zwie… GERALT, KURWA CO TAM JEST? — wrzasnął w pół zdania, wskazując na krzaki, z których wyglądała jakaś okropna kreatura.

Była wielka, włochata, miała rogi i okropny pysk umorusany krwią. 

— Biegnij do Płotki, Jaskier — odparł Geralt spokojnie, wyjmując wiatrówkę ze srebrnymi strzałkami napełnionymi środkiem usypiającym. 

Muzykowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Ulotnił się niezwykle szybko. 

Wiedźmin spojrzał w oczy biesa i wycelował broń. Zanim zdążył wystrzelić, zwierzę rzuciło się na niego. Uskoczył, przewracając się na mokrą ściółkę i przy okazji jakąś plastikową butelkę, która skrzypnęła zgnieciona pod jego naporem. 

— Cholerni śmieciarze — mruknął, po czym wystrzelił w biesa.

Trafił go w szyję, przez co potwór ryknął głośno, ale nawet nie zaczął się zataczać. Czyli pocisk nie dotarł do tętnicy i środek się zneutralizował w mięśniach potwora. Zmarnowany nabój. 

Tymczasem stwór znowu zaatakował. Geralt ledwo uchylił się przed rogami, ale przy tym oberwał dosyć mocno w bok. Pewnie znowu Jaskier miał go zszywać, co z jego medycznymi „umiejętnościami” było porażką. 

Wiedźmin znalazł na ziemi swoją broń i strzelił jeszcze raz. Tym razem poszczęściło mu się. Potwór zatoczył się i padł jak długi na ziemię. 

Geralt nie miał jak przewieźć tego Płotką do rezerwatu. Musiał zadzwonić po odpowiednie służby. 

— Zaraza… — powiedział cicho, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza telefon. 

***

— Co. Za. Dzień — Jaskier odetchnął, rzucając się na swoje łóżko w motelu. 

Zdjął z siebie już tą nieszczęsną kurtkę, pod którą miał fioletową koszulę w czarną kratę. Jego dżinsy jak zwykle były dosyć obcisłe, a z nóg zrzucił martensy, ukazując niebieskie skarpety we flamingi. 

— Leć po apteczkę, Jaskier — warknął Geralt, zdejmując z siebie płaszcz i zaraz po nim czarną bluzę i t-shirt. 

Muzyk przez chwilę zagapił się na umięśnioną klatkę piersiową przyjaciela, po czym przeniósł wzrok na ranę, która brzydko krwawiła.

— Ach tak… już lecę — poszedł do toalety i zaraz przyniósł kosmetyczkę, która służyła im za mały składzik leków, bandaży i różnych takich. 

Jaskier wyjął najpierw gazik i przetarł ranę, a potem polał ją spirytusem. Geralt syknął cicho z bólu. 

— No dobra… to teraz możesz mi opowiedzieć o tym biesie czy nie chcesz? 

Wiedźmin spojrzał na niego znacząco.

— Rozumiem — Jaskier kiwnął głową, choć w jego głosie słychać było zawód. — W takim razie, ja ci mogę powiedzieć o tym, że jutro gram mały koncert w Novigradzie. 

— Serio ktoś chce słuchać twojego rzępolenia? — mruknął Geralt, a jego kompan oburzył się trochę.

— A żebyś wiedział, że chce. A nawet jak nie chce, będzie musiał. Mam zagrać w barze. Ludziom spodobało się „Grosza daj wiedźminowi”.

Tak, soft-rockowa piosenka była dotychczas największym hitem Jaskra. Chwytliwa, przyjemna, opowiadająca o jednej z ich przygód. Szkoda tylko, że nie było pieniędzy na nagranie singla…

— A wiesz… nawet mógłbyś wpaść do baru. Znaczy nie nalegam, ale no nie wiem… byłoby fajnie. Mógłbyś mi pomóc rozstawić sprzęt, wzmacniacze i te sprawy… 

— Rozstawianie wzmacniaczy brzmi niesamowicie — burknął Geralt sarkastycznie. — Uważaj z tym szyciem, dobra?

Jaskier wbił igłę tak jak go uczono na kursach pierwszej pomocy, po czym zaczął zszywać ranę. 

— Czyli zjawisz się czy nie?

— Zjawię się. Może nawet zadzwonię do Yennefer i zaproszę ją na randkę… chyba się ucieszy, nie? 

Muzyk zbladł, przypomniawszy sobie o czarodziejcę, która zawsze go bezgranicznie przerażała. W dodatku była to dziewczyna Geralta. Chociaż, mimo wszystko, Jaskier uwielbiał ich razem, ale nigdy nie miał zamiaru tego przyznać.

Tak samo wiedźmin bardzo lubił muzykę przyjaciela. Relaksowała, bawiła, przynosiła ze sobą zawsze jakiś beztroski klimacik, którego mu tak brakowało. 

— Och tak, z pewnością — Jaskier przytaknął niemrawo. — Może Yennefer też pomoże mi z tym wszystkim?

— Prędzej przyłoży ci wzmacniaczem — Geralt uśmiechnął się lekko na wspomnienie czarnowłosej czarodziejki rzucającej wszystkim dookoła, gdy pewnego dnia jego przyjaciel ją niesamowicie zirytował. 

Muzyk skończył zszywać ranę wiedźmina i spojrzał na swoją robotę.

— Nawet nieźle wyszło — przyznał. Zawsze tak mówił, nawet, kiedy z rany mimo szwów leciała krew. — Wiesz, powinieneś kiedyś iść do lekarza, by sprawdził, czy no… czy wszystko pozszywałem jak należy — zamachał ręką, pokazując na całego Geralta. 

Jaskier wstał z miejsca i zabrał spod ściany gitarę akustyczną. W pokoju miał jeszcze elektryczną oraz basową, jednak ta nie wymagała podłączania do żadnych głośników.

Wiedźmin patrzył, jak przypomniał sobie, poszedł do łazienki i zdejmował soczewki kontaktowe. Na ich miejsce nałożył okulary w czarnych oprawkach. Wziął notes z tekstami, otworzył na którejś ze stron i zaczął śpiewać spokojną, napisaną przez siebie, ładną balladę, która powoli sprawiła, że Geralt zamknął oczy i pogrążył się we śnie. 

***

Yennefer opatuliła się ciaśniej czarnym płaszczem i weszła do baru. Nie był jakiś najlepszy w Novigradzie i raczej przesiadywali w nim goście, którzy przychodzili obejrzeć mecz piłkarski. 

Mała scena była pusta, czekała na głównego wykonawcę wieczoru. Yen była ciekawa występu Jaskra. Lubiła go nawet. Bawiło ją zawsze to przerażenie, które go ogarniało, gdy ją widział. 

Zauważyła Geralta pod sceną. Nie było to trudne. Był wysoki, umięśniony i wyróżniał się białymi włosami sięgającymi do połowy szyi, układającymi się niesfornie nawet mimo lekkiego przylizania. 

Powitała go pocałunkiem w policzek. Bardzo się cieszyła, że go widzi. Wyglądał na nawet wypoczętego i szczęśliwego, co sprawiało, że Yen zaczynała czuć się podobnie.

— Bez i agrest — mruknął wiedźmin, obejmując silnym ramieniem swoją ukochaną. 

— A ty zawsze o moich perfumach — uśmiechnęła się Yennefer. — Jak idzie Juleczkowi? 

Geralt zaśmiał się. Niby nie można było się naśmiewać z czyjegoś nazwiska, ale jak Jaskier tak naprawdę nazywał się Julian Alfred Pankratz de Lettenhove nie dało się inaczej na to reagować. 

— Rozgrzewa struny głosowe — odparł białowłosy. 

— Uuu poważna sprawa. Na ten występ przyjdzie ktoś poza jego przyjaciółmi? 

— Nie bądź niemiła. To dla niego wielki dzień. Serio, musiał pić melisę, by się uspokoić.

— No to jest _niesamowicie_ zestresowany, naprawdę — przytaknęła czarodziejka sarkastycznie. 

Nagle światła się przyciemniły. Na scenę wyszedł Jaskier ubrany w czarną kurtkę ze sztucznej skóry, podarte dżinsy i biały t-shirt. Włosy zaczesał lekko do tyłu, a oczy podkreślił chyba eyelinerem. W ręku miał gitarę elektryczną. Zarówno Yen i Geralt musieli przyznać, że wyglądał cholernie dobrze. 

— Hej, Novigrad! — zawołał do mikrofonu, który zapiszczał nieprzyjemnie. — Strasznie fajnie was wszystkich tu widzieć!

— Śpiewaj, durniu! — krzyknął jakiś pijak, a Geralt miał ochotę mu przywalić, ale się powstrzymał. 

— Okej… to… raz. Dwa. Raz, dwa, trzy i… 

Rozległy się pierwsze dźwięki gitary elektrycznej Jaskra. "Grosza daj wiedźminowi" nie było jakąś taneczną piosenką. Jednak Geralt i Yen mimowolnie podrygiwali, a ludzie interesowali się powoli występem. 

Nagle jednak do baru weszła jakaś kobieta. Starsza, widocznie przerażona. Zapewne bezdomna, sądząc po ubiorze.

— TRUP! — krzyknęła. — Tam w zaułku leży trup! — upadła na ziemię bez życia.

Jaskier przestał grać, a jego głos urwał się na „obrońcy ludzkości”. Geralt podbiegł razem z Yennefer do kobiety. Czarodziejka zaczęła szeptać uzdrawiające zaklęcia, a wiedźmin sprawdził puls nieznajomej.

— Nie żyje. Zawał — mruknął lakonicznie, a Jaskier, który już zeskoczył ze sceny, by pomóc, zasłonił usta zszokowany. 

Yen odsunęła się. 

— Nie da się nic zrobić. 

Jaskier zaczął krążyć dookoła zdenerwowany. Przetarł twarz dłońmi, co udowodniło, że jednak miał ten makijaż, bo sobie go przepięknie rozmazał. 

— Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa — powtarzał w kółko. — Geralt musisz sprawdzić tego trupa. Cholera jasna, czemu akurat jak ja grałem? Oczywiście to nie chodzi o to, przecież ktoś zginął, ale no… 

— Zamknij się, Jaskier — warknął wiedźmin. — Przestań trajkotać. Musimy się z Yen rozejrzeć za barem. A ty tu zostajesz, rozumiesz? — pogroził mu palcem.

Piosenkarz uniósł ręce do góry.

— No już, spokojnie. Zostanę, zostanę no — usiadł obrażony przy barku i wyjął telefon. — Ktoś tu dzwonił po karetkę? Nie? No co za kraj…

***

— Chociaż chwila ciszy — odetchnęła Yen, gdy razem z Geraltem przekroczyli próg knajpki. — Brakuje tego, gdy jest się z Juleczkiem. 

— Nie martwisz się? — wiedźmin uniósł brwi.

Czarnowłosa wzruszyła ramionami. 

— Codziennie w Novigradzie ktoś ginie. To pewnie jakieś mafijne porachunki, sprawa dla policji. 

— A ty aby nie pomagasz policji? 

Yennefer roześmiała się.

— Ależ pomagam. Bez czarodziejów te patałachy nic by nie wskórały — rzekła, po czym wskazała na coś palcem. — Oho, nasze zwłoki. 

Uklękła przy leżącym na ziemi, młodym, ale ubogo ubranym elfie. Był chorobliwie wręcz blady, a jego szyja została rozszarpana na strzępy, mimo że nie ściekała z niej krew. Oczy miał otwarte szeroko, w przerażeniu, jakby zobaczył przed śmiercią potwornego stwora, który go zaatakował. 

— Cholera jasna — mruknął Geralt, klękając obok ukochanej. — Nie może być…

— Przypuszczam, że wiesz, co zaatakowało tego biedaka — powiedziała Yennefer, szukając przy ofierze jakichś wskazówek.

— Wiem… ale to się kupy nie trzyma. Rozszarpana szyja, ślady pazurów, całkowity prawie brak krwi… to musiał być wampir wyższy.

Czarodziejka pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Dlaczego wampir miałby szukać pożywienia na ulicy? Oni przecież dostają mnóstwo krwi do picia, to nawet jest…

— W prawie, tak — dokończył za nią Geralt. — Co nie zmienia faktu, że wszystko tu wskazuje na wampira wyższego. Tylko, że to nie było zaplanowane. Atak nie był finezyjny jak te u wampirów. Widzisz tam te ślady na ziemi? — wskazał na zarysowany nieopodal asfalt. — To był wampir wyższy, owszem, ale w innej formie. Był tak głodny, że zaczął zmieniać się w potwora. 

Yennefer kiwnęła głową, po czym wyciągnęła ręce nad martwego elfa. 

— Jest jeden sposób, by się przekonać, jak było… — już chciała mówić zaklęcie, ale Geralt chwycił ją za nadgarstek.

— Yen, nie potrzebujemy nekromancji. Nie rób tego, proszę — rzekł łagodnie. — Zaraz przyjadą gliny. 

Czarnowłosa westchnęła ciężko. Wiedziała, że używanie mrocznej magii jest złe, jednak… coś ją nadal ciągnęło. Chciała osiągnąć potęgę i… może kiedyś dać sobie coś, czego nie potrafił jej dać żaden lekarz, którego napotkała. Im więcej tego robiła, tym bardziej pragnęła używać czarnej magii nawet do dobrych celów. Kiedyś zwierzyła się z tego Geraltowi, a on od tego czasu wiedział, jak na to reagować. 

Wstał razem z ukochaną i przytulił ją mocno do siebie. Chciał tym cały czas zapewniać ją, że jest chciana i kochana. Tak naprawdę, była dla niego teraz całym światem. Jasne, w życiu wiedźmina liczył się także Jaskier, jego profesja, a nawet inni znajomi. Jednak Yen była tą jedyną, najważniejszą osobą i miał zamiar jej to okazywać na każdym kroku. 

— Chodź, jak złożymy zeznania, zabierzemy stąd Jaskra, zostawimy go w motelu i pójdziemy na herbatę, dobrze? — szepnął Geralt, całując Yen w policzek. 

Ona uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. 

— Nic mocniejszego? — spytała.

— Zapomniałaś chyba, że jestem kierowcą — odparł wiedźmin i razem opuścili upiorny zaułek. 

***

Devan wysiadł z samochodu, poprawiwszy wcześniej krawat. Wszystko dookoła było mokre po deszczu, więc mężczyzna musiał uważać, by nie trafić butem w kałużę. 

Podszedł do wejścia do magazynu, gdzie już kłębiło się od umundurowanych glin. Świeciło się mnóstwo niebiesko-czerwonych świateł, takich, że raziły trochę Devana po oczach w ten ciemny wieczór.

— Agent Devan Vegelbud — pokazał odznakę.

Jego nazwisko było dosyć znane na terenie Novigradu i Redanii. Rodzina Vegelbudów szczyciła się od lat zarówno pozycją polityczną, jak i majątkową. Jednak na nim się to za bardzo nie odbiło. Był dzieckiem z romansu pana Vegelbuda z pokojówką, która została wyrzucona z pracy, gdy żona milionera dowiedziała się o jej ciąży. Przynajmniej chłopak dostał nazwisko, które niestety też pomagało mu przy karierze w Redańskim Biurze Śledczym. 

— Co mamy? — spytał, chowając dokument do kieszeni eleganckiego płaszcza. 

— Znowu ukradli krew dla wampirów. Wywieźli zapasy z całego magazynu, chłodnie są zupełnie ogołocone — odparł policjant z aparatem fotograficznym. 

— Kurwa — przeklął Devan. 

Podszedł do drzwi do magazynu. Znowu były tak samo otwarte jak wcześniej. Zamki się stopiły. Zapewne trzeba było znowu wezwać czarodziejkę, żeby zbadała magiczny ślad. Dla formalności, bo przestępca, który był ostatnio odpowiedzialny za te rabunki doskonale czyścił po sobie miejsce zbrodni. 

— Jakieś nagrania z monitoringu? —spytał agent, a policjant obok niego pokręcił głową.

— Nic. Wszystko wykasowane.

— Cholera… — Devan uklęknął przy miejscu, gdzie leżał otumaniony ochroniarz magazynu. — Jest zaczarowany — stwierdził po chwili. — Nie wybudzi się, dopóki nie znajdziecie formuły, która to sprawi. Pewnie jest obelżywa, znając naszego złodzieja.

— Skąd pan to wie?

— Widziałem to już dwa razy. Stopiony zamek, zaklęci strażnicy, brak śladów i skradziona krew.

— A po co komu tyle krwi? 

— Tego się jeszcze nie dowiedziałem — powiedział Devan, wstając na równe nogi. — Nie ma tu co oglądać. Wskazówek poszukać można, ale pewnie nic z tego nie będzie. Muszę pojechać do Yennefer von Vengerberg, tylko ona może tu coś wskórać. 

— Dobrze. Będziemy pana informować — odpowiedział policjant.

Devan odszedł w stronę swojego samochodu. Po chwili jego kieszeń zaczęła wibrować i rozniósł się dźwięk jego dzwonka: powolnych, relaksujących brzdąkań na gitarze. Mężczyzna wyjął telefon i kliknął zieloną słuchawkę.

— Słucham? 

Był to niższy stopniem agent, jego kolega z pracy.

— Agencie Vegelbud, mamy informacje, że w mieście przebywa wiedźmin Geralt z Rivii. Zeznał w barze, przy którym znaleziono zwłoki chłopaka, według biegłych zamordował go wampir i wypił jego krew — powiedział szybko głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

— Czekaj, dlaczego nie doniesiono mi o ataku wampira? Cholera jasna… zresztą nieważne. Pojadę tam, a potem spotkam się z wiedźminem. Wyślij mi adresy.

— Dobrze, szefie. Do usłyszenia. 

Devan westchnął ciężko. Czekała go długa noc...

***

— _Och, kochana, uciekłaś stąd_

_Zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek rzec_

_Moja piosenka nie trwała za długo_

_Straciłem już szansę, nie ma już jej_ — śpiewał Jaskier, przygrywając na gitarze i po chwili wykreślając coś w swoim notatniku. — Nie no, to jest okropne. Dlaczego uznałem, że to się rymuje? — szepnął do siebie.

Pisał właśnie piosenkę o tym, jak stracił swoją wielką szansę przez zbieg okoliczności z trupem i tym jak menedżer powiedział mu, że to koniec, bo będzie się źle kojarzył klientom. 

Muzyk uznał, że ma pecha. Cholernego i ogromnego. Los się na nim mścił. Za co? Tego nie wiedział. 

Nikogo nie było z nim w pokoju. Geralt i Yennefer nadal nie wracali, być może nawet nocowali razem w mieszkaniu czarodziejki. A Jaskier był sam. Jak zwykle, czuł się jak piąte koło u wozu. Jasne, kibicował ich dwójce, nawet bardzo. Jednak, często działo się tak, że zostawał sam, podczas gdy para była ze sobą. A poza tym… od dawna podobał mu się Geralt, co troszkę mu przeszkadzało w pełnym zaakceptowaniu tego związku. 

Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, dość mocne. Jaskier zaniepokoił się trochę. Wielu braci i ojców miało mu często za złe, jak sukcesywnie flirtował z kobietami. W tym stopniu, że swego czasu słyszał wiele gróźb. 

Otworzył, jednak drzwi, będąc w tych swoich nieszczęsnych okularach i piżamie składającej się z dresowych spodni oraz t-shirta z napisem "Gram na gitarze. A jaka jest twoja supermoc?"

Zobaczył przed sobą nie kogoś potencjalnie groźnego, aczkolwiek faceta. Miał krótkie ciemne włosy zaczesane lekko do tyłu, brązowe oczy i szczupłą sylwetkę. Lekko podłużną twarz, całkiem elegancki garnitur, wąskie usta…

Jaskier poczuł, jak robi mu się cieplej na widok nieznajomego. Był on młody, pewnie miał koło trzydziestu lat, tak jak muzyk. 

— Agent Devan Vegelbud, RBŚ — pokazał Jaskrowi odznakę. — Zastałem Geralta Riva? 

Czyli to był policjant. A nawet agent biura śledczego. Detektyw. Pewnie chodziło o tego trupa i wydarzenia z baru. Jaskier westchnął.

— Nie ma go — odparł. — Wyszedł z Yennefer von Vengerberg, swoją dziewczyną. Wątpię czy wróci tej nocy — wzruszył ramionami.

— A pan to? — agent zmarszczył brwi.

— Jaskier. Znaczy się… Julian de Lettenhove. Ale wszyscy mówią mi Jaskier — podrapał się po karku z lekkim zawstydzeniem. — Może chce pan się czegoś napić? Mam czajnik, mogę zrobić kawę lub herbatę. 

Vegelbud uśmiechnął się lekko do Jaskra, sprawiając, że zrobiło mu się jeszcze cieplej. 

— W sumie, kawa mi nie zaszkodzi — powiedział, wchodząc do pokoju i siadając na łóżku obok gitary. — Gra pan? 

— Na gitarze? Tak, gram. To nawet… moja praca — rzekł muzyk, wstawiając wodę na kawę. — Byłem wtedy w barze. Gdy ta babcia tam wpadła i no… Bogowie to było okropne. Wiadomo coś o tym, czy może przeżyła?

Zanim agent zdążył odpowiedzieć, drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się, a do pokoju wszedł Geralt ręka w rękę z Yennefer.

— A kto to jest? — wiedźmin zmarszczył brwi.

— To mój znajomy z policji — powiedziała czarodziejka zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać. — Cześć, Devan. Znowu potrzebujesz mojej pomocy? 

Vegelbud wstał z miejsca, trochę nerwowo.

— Nie tylko twojej, Yennefer — splótł swoje dłonie za plecami. — Potrzebujemy wiedźmina. 

**Author's Note:**

> Będą następne rozdziały, ale proszę, zostawcie tu komentarze jakieś. Pozdrówki!


End file.
